Büyücülük  Günceleri
by David J. Potter
Summary: Dumbledore'un gerçek yüzünü görmek istermisiniz
1. Tanıtım

**Büyücülük Günceleri**

Tanıtım

İlk önce iyi akşamlar Bu hikâye için uzun zamandır düşünüyorum aslında ama geçen hafa okuduğum bir hikâye sayesinde bunu yazmaya karar verdim. Bu hikâye normal hikâyelerden biraz farklı bir yapıda Bu ister konu isterse yapı anlamında alınabilir.

Konusu aslında bizim Meltem'in (Cecilia_Lily) Muhteşem İkiz'i gibi bir eser ama amaç çok farklı. Bu sitede olanların çoğu Ölüm yadigârlarını okudu. Peki, oradaki olaylar düşünülünce Severus Snape'i ölüme yollayan kişi Albus Dumbledore değil mi? Aynı şekilde Harry'yi eğitmeyen kişi de o değil miydi? Eğer kan olayı olmasaydı. Harry yaşayabilecek miydi? Bence Dumbledore söylenilenlerin aksine kötü biri sonuçta Harry de bunun farkına varmadı mı? 7. Kitapta? Harry'nin söylediği bir söz var Yeniden Ormanda bölümünde (sf. 630) Dumbledore' un ihaneti hakkında söyledikleri? Peki, sizce Dumbledore onu Dursleylere zayıf düşmesi için yollamış olamaz mı? Niye hiç ona ileri büyü öğretmedi ya da öğrettirmedi? Onun daima zayıf kalmasını istemedi mi? Allah aşkına onun üç büyücü turnuvasında yarışmasına izin vermedi mi? Hem de ölme tehlikesi varken? Kısacası Dumbledore daima Harry'nin ölmesini istemedi mi? Eğer 4. Sınıfın sonundaki kan olayı olmasaydı kurtulabilecek miydi? Hayır! Aslında onun yüzünü daha birinci sınıfta Hermione gördü. Son bölümde yanılmıyorsam Harry Dumbledore' un bildiğini düşündüğünü söylediğinde Hermione "ama bu korkunç bir şey" demişti. "Orada ölebilirdin!"

7. kitap bence sondaki olaya bizi alıştırmak için tonla ögeyle dolu. Çoğunluğun İyiliği Dumbledore için hiç ölmedi. Bunu da Kings Cross bölümünde bunu kendisi de oldukça yüzsüz bir biçimde dile getirdi. Ama bu hikâye de böyle bir lüksü olmayacak. Artık elinde kukla bir Potter olmayacak. Kardeşi sayesinde aklı başında güçlü bir Potter olacak. Kendini körü körünü ölüme atan değil gerektiğinde Plan dâhilinde hareket edebilecek bir adam. Kısacası Bu hikâye Dumbledore' un gerçek yüzünü ortaya çıkarmak için yazılacak. Başkaldıran Potter ikizlerinin hikâyesi olacak.

Bu hikâyenin karakter tipi için

Harry Potter and the Holy Grail

Bu hikâyeye göz atabilirsin.

Hikâyede Lucius ve Narcissa'yı iyi tarafta yapıyorum. Ama tamamen iyi değiller. Sadece Voldemort' un yöntemlerini çok barbarca buluyorlar.

Çiftler

David / Pansy (Çocukluktan beri ama 3. Sınıfta resmen başlayacak)

Blaise / Hermione (2. Yılda başlayacak)

Harry / Ginny (2. Yılda Başlayacak)

Ronald / Draco (4. Yıl da ortaya çıkacak)

_**Sezonlara Göre Yıllar**_

__**1**  
Felsefe Taşı /Sırlar Odası

**2**  
Azkaban Tutsağı/Ateş Kadehi

**3**  
Başkaldırı(Kitaplardan bu noktada tamamen ayrılacağım. Bir David Dumbledore düellosu bekleyebilirsiniz.)

**4**

Üç Başlı Savaş

**5**

(Son sezon) Gerçeğin Savaşı

_**Bölümler**_

**1. Sezon**

1.Bölüm Karşılaşma  
2.Bölüm Potter Ailesi  
3.Bölüm Potter Kalesinde Eğitim  
4.Bölüm Trende...  
5.Bölüm Hisler & Binalar  
6.Bölüm İksirci  
7.Bölüm Quidditch İkizleri  
8.Bölüm Cadılar Bayramı Serüveni  
9.Bölüm Yılbaşı Araştırmaları  
10.Bölüm Flamel'in Taşı  
11.Bölüm Voldemort'un Denemesi  
12.Bölüm Hastahane kanadı  
13.Bölüm Yaz Eğitimi  
14.Bölüm Diagon Yolu Alışverişi  
15.Bölüm Okul Başlıyor  
16.Bölüm Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunmama  
17.Bölüm Sırlar Odası Açıldı  
18.Bölüm Düello Kulübü  
19.Bölüm İkiz Varisler  
20.Bölüm Gryffindor & Slytherin Soyları  
21.Bölüm Ginny'nin Güncesi  
22.Bölüm Tom Marvolo Riddle  
23.Bölüm Anka,Basilisk & Kılınç  
24.Bölüm Yine Hastahane Kanadında  
25.Bölüm Malfoy Malikanesinde Yaz Başı

**2. Sezon**

26. Bölüm Kaçak Katil  
27. Bölüm Kavuk  
28. Bölüm Gençler Toplanıyor.  
29. Bölüm Zihinfend / Zihinbend  
30. Bölüm Okul Yolu  
31. Bölüm Yeni KSKS Öğretmeni  
32. Bölüm Çapulcu Haritası  
33. Bölüm Scabbers Vs Crookshanks  
34.Bölüm Yılbaşı Süprizi  
35.Bölüm Ateşokları  
36.Bölüm Peter Pettigrew  
37.Bölüm Gerçek Sırtutucu


	2. 1 Bölüm Karşılaşma

1. Bölüm Karşılaşma

31.07.1991

Sevgili Günlük

Aslında günlük tutmayı pek seven biri değilim. Ama Babaannem ve dedeme göre her büyücünün bir günlüğü olmalıymış. Bu arada kendimi tanıtmadım. Ben David Potter. James ve Lily Potter'ın oğlu Harry'nin ikiziyim. Her ne kadar tek yumurta ikizlerinde büyüklük küçüklük olmasa bile Harry'den yaklaşık bir dakika küçüğüm. Aslında bu biraz aile kütüğü gibi durdu ama ne yapalım. Hala bir deftere kanlı canlı bir kişiymiş gibi yazmak bana garip geliyor. Dedeme göre böyle yazmalıymışım ki kişilerle olan iletişimim gelişsin.

Neyse sanırım bu kadar kendimi tanıttığım yeter gelelim bu güne. Aslında bugün benim doğum günüm ve sanırım hayatımda geçirdiğim En garip Doğum günü bu oldu.

"Dave kalk hadi seni uykucu şey!" İşte benim babaannem Lara Potter. Sanırım hayattaki en aceleci kadın kendisi.

"Babaanne beş dakika daha izin versen" Aslında bunu neden söylediğimi bende bilmiyorum. Sanırım 4 yaşından beri her sabah tekrarlanınca rutin olmaya başladı.

"Beş dakika öncede öyle demiştin küçük bey kalk bakalım kahvaltın soğuyor." Sanırım bu da babaannem için rutin oldu. Aslında yaklaşık iki senedir. İki sefer seslenmediği halde sanki ikinciye sesleniyormuş gibi yapıyor.

"Hadi David bugün Diagon Yoluna alışverişe gideceğiz. Okula eşyasız gitmek istemezsin değil mi?" İşte dedem David John Potter Jr ve bu da onun en büyük meziyetlerinden biri: Babaannemin aksine o beni tek seferde kaldırmanın yolunu daima bulur. Kendisi aynı zamanda benim adaşım olur. Daha doğrusu bana onun adını vermişler Kısacası Ben III. David John Potter'ım.

"Kalktım dede elimi yıkayıp geliyorum." İşte bir gün daha başlıyor benim için.

Aslında bu gün çok heyecanlıyım çünkü bu kadar eğitimin sonunda ilk kez elime asa alacağım bugün. Aslında çok heyecanlanmamam gerektiğini biliyorum çünkü yaklaşık 4 senedir asasız büyü yapabiliyorum. Ama yine de asa tutmak çok daha iyi olacak sonuçta ömrümün sonuna kadar büyüleri bağırarak yapamam değil mi?

Yemek için aşağı indiğimde dedem Gelecek Postası'nın arkasına kaybolmuş bir şeye kızmış yine söyleniyordu. "Şu bakanlık yine işleri birbirine sokmuş. Onun kadar beceriksiz bir adam görmedim. Merlin korusun eğer Lucius olmasaydı. Sersem kendi eliyle bakanlığı yaşlı tilkiye devredecek." Sanırım bizim ailede en nefret edilen kişi büyükbabamın değimiyle yaşlı tilki herkesin bildiği adıyla Albus Dumbledore. O ihtiyar yüzünden kardeşimin Harry'min bizden yaklaşık 10 yıl boyunca bizden uzak yaşamasının nedeni olan Hogwarts müdürü. O gerzek ihtiyar onun üzerine öyle bir büyü koymuştu ki büyücülük dünyasına olmadığı sürece ona 1 km bile yaklaşamıyorduk. Tabii bugün bunun son bulacağı o an aklımdan bile geçmemiştik.

Gringots'tan çıktıktan sonra çıktıktan sonra dedem bana dönerek.

"İlk önce neleri alalım evlat" İşte dedemin sevdiğim bir huyu daha ne zaman benimle ilgili bir şey olsa benim fikrimi sorar.

"Cübbeleri alalım dede" dedim aslında asa almaya gitmek isterdim ama çok heyecanlı görünmek istememiştim.

"Tamam, o zaman seni Madam Malkin'e bırakalım bizde kazanları alalım ne dersin?"

"İyi olur dede." İşte en sevdiğim ikinci şey beni utandıracak her türlü durumda babaannemin beni rahat bırakmasını sağlar.

"Hadi bakalım doğru cübbe dükkânına" İşte babaannemin aceleciliği yine baş gösterdi.

İşte Madam Malkin'in Cübbe dükkânı aslında burayı elli yıl falan görmesem herhalde aramam. Babaannemin elbise sevgisi –Bazen ben ve dedemi çıldırtacak bir takıntı halinde ortaya çıkan – sayesinde ikinci teyzem gibi oldu Madam Malkin.

"Günaydın Madam Malkin" dedim dükkâna girerken.

"Sana da günaydın Dave okul cübbelerin için mi geldin?" İşte onun da beni yeğeni gibi gördüğüne bir kanıt. Sanrım arkadaşlarım ve babaannem hariç kimse bana Dave demezken Madam Malkin hep bana Dave diye seslenir.

"Gel canım şimdi bir arkadaşına daha veriyorduk." diyerek beni elimden tutup arka taraftaki ölçü alma bölümüne götürdü.

"Hele şükür Dave evden çıkabildin." dedi Draco sanırım onu da tanıtmam gerekiyor. Kendisi en yakın arkadaşım olur. Hatta bazen bana Harry'nin yokluğunu aratmayacak kadar yakın bir dostumdur. Kendisiyle her ne kadar Slytherin – Gryffindor safkan-melez-muggle doğumlu kapışmamız olsa da aramızda sürekli çekişmeye dayalı bir dostluk var. Annesi ise Narcissa Malfoy benim değimimle Cissa anne tanıdığım bana anneye yakın davranan tek kişi. Babası ise Lucius Malfoy benim değimimle Lucius amca her ne kadar soğuk dursa da düşünce konusunda Draco ile aynı fikirleri paylaşsa da gerçekten iyi bir adamdır.

"Ben senin gibi rahat değilim Draco o ihtiyar hala benim peşimde biliyorsun." dedim.

"Senin yerinde olmak istemezdim. Dave" dedi Draco. O sırada içeri giren kişi ikimizi de şoka sokmuştu. Bu çocuk neredeyse benim kopyamdı. Sadece benden biraz daha zayıftı. Ama kim olduğunu anında anlamıştım.

Bu kişi Harry idi. Kardeşim Harry James Potter

"Expecto Patronum!" Bu sesi duyunca kendime gelebilmiştim ancak. Eh yani haksız da sayılmazdım. Senin de karşına on yıldır bir kere bile görmediğin kardeşin karşına çıksın göreyim. Neyse kendime gelip göz ucuyla çevreye baktığımda Madam Malkin'in Patronsunu gördüm. Anladığım kadarıyla dedemlere mesaj göndermişti. Biz hala kardeşimle birbirimize bakıyorduk.

"David !"fısıltı şeklinde çıkmıştı bu kelime Harry'nin ağzından Sanırım benim cevap olarak verdiğim "Kardeşim" de aynı seviyede kısık sesliydi. Bir an sonra birbirimize sarılır bir vaziyette dükkânın ortasında kalakalmıştık

"Nasıl?... Hagrid yaşadığını söylemişti ama… Seni ancak… Okula gittiğimde… Demişti?"

"Harry çabuk ol buradan git- Merlin adına." Sanırım Hagrid babaannemlerin geldiğini görüp Harry'yi kaçırmak istemişti ama Harry'i içeri bakmadan yolladığı için bizi fark etmemişti. Şimdi ise yakalandığını anlamıştı. Hemen şemsiyesine sarıldı.

"Ob- " büyüyü tamamlamadan elimi ona doğrultarak tüm gücümle "Sersemlet" diye haykırdım. O sırada Babaannemlerde dükkâna gelmişlerdi. Dedem panik içinde "Kardeşini ve Draco'yu alıp hemen cisimlenin." dedi. Sanırım Dumbledore'un olanları bir şekilde öğrendiğini anlamıştı.

"Harry! Draco! Hemen bana tutunun" dedim. Son gördüğüm şey Dumbledore'un dükkâna cisimlenip bize bakması olmuştu. Hemen sonra o iğrenç histen kurtulduk ama sanırım bir hata olmuştu çünkü anladığım kadarıyla Godric's Hallow'un 30 km batısındaydık. Tekrar denediğimizde ise kuzey doğusunda idik yine 30 km uzaktaydık. Tek başıma cisimlenmeyi denediğimde cisimlenebi-liyordum. Ama Harry'yi götüremiyordum. O sırada Draco

"Abi uğraşma yakalanacağız. Bizim eve cisimlenelim." dedi sanırım bu gün boy uyduğum en akıllıca öneriydi. Harry ise ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. "Doğru söylüyorsun yakalanmayı bırak bu gidişle birinizi serptireceğim diye korkuyorum." dedim ve son kez Draco ve Harry'nin koluna girip Malfoy Malikânesine cisimlendim.

"Vaov" dedi Harry Malfoy Malikânesine cisimlendiğimizde "Gerçekten mükemmel bir yer"

Aslına bakarsam haksızda sayılmazdı. Tamamen beyaz mermer kaplı 3 katlı ortasında saat kulesi olan köşelerinde de birer kulesi olan taş bir yapının önüne cismlenmiştik. Lucius amcamın lüks zevkini düşündükçe içimden gülmek geliyordu. Bahçe kapısından girdiğimizde sağ tarafımızda bir fıskiyeli som gümüş süs havuzu sol tarafında ise siyah antika olduğu her halinden belli antika bir oturma takımı vardı.

"Sen bir de içerisini gör Harry dedim. Malfoy malikânesi görebileceğin en şatafatlı malikânedir." dedim.

Draco bana bakarak "Sen asıl kendi kalenizi gör ondan sonra şatafat neymiş anlarsın." dedi.

"Hey en azından biz orada yaşamıyoruz! Sadece zorunlu hallerde kullanıyoruz." dedim.

"Şey pardon ama Ne kalesi? Ne Malfoy'u? Ne yaşaması siz neden bahsediyorsunuz? Neden buraya geldik." -diye sordu Harry yüzünde oldukça şaşkın bir ifade vardı.

"Harry aslında seni Bizim eve cisimlemeye çalıştım. Başarılı olamayınca da Potter Kalesini denedim ama anladığım kadarıyla üzerinde Godric's Hallow'a yaklaşmanı engelleyici bir tılsım var sanırım ve onu kaldırabilmek için güvenli bir yere gelmemiz lazımdı. Bizde Draco'nun evine cisimlendik. Şu anda Londra'nın 120 km kuzeyindeyiz." dedim.

"Sanırım resmen tanıştırılmadık. Kardeşin ne kadar hızlı düşünse de bazen ufak şeyleri atlayabiliyor. Ben Draco, Draco Malfoy David'in doğal olarak ta senin kuzenin oluyorum. Burası benim evim Dave'in de söylediği gibi seni Potter evlerine sokmamızı engelleyen bir tılsım var üzerinde. Biz doğrudan akraba olmadığımız için bizim evde bu tılsım çalışmıyor. "Sonrada bana dönerek "Bu saçma tılsımı nasıl kaldıracağız?" dedi.

"Sanırım bir yol biliyorum." dedim. Anladığım kadarı ile Dumbledore kan büyüsünü tersine çevirmişti. Yani aslında onu sorgusuz kabul etmesi gereken yerler sorgusuz reddediyordu. Elimi Harry'nin kalbinin üstüne koyup üzerinde ki tılsımları taramaya başladım. Anladığım kadarıyla Harry'nin üzerinde tahmin edeceğimden daha çok tılsım vardı. Yarım saatin sonunda sadece bendede annemin fedakârlık tılsımı ve kimsenin anlamlandıramadığı tılsım hariç hepsini kaldırmıştım.

"Bitti, Harry kendini iyi hissediyor musun?" diye sordum. Harry gülümseyerek "Kendimi hafiflemiş hissediyorum." dedi.

"Tamam o zaman yine tutunun deyip Potter Kalesine cisimlendim.


	3. For Adminstration of FFnet

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Alex Sar'oc

Monkeyrevenge

David J Potter


End file.
